Destiny play its part
by maiden
Summary: [SenxOC] Let's take a look how would Akira Sendoh handle his supposedly 'destiny'... ^.^ C'mon! Read and Review!
1. The jerk!

**A/N:** Hi guys! Well, this is my first fic... I think! hehe... Hope you guys read this and review as well. ^.^ This is a Sendoh X OC fic. But, well, I should stop blabbing ne? I should really get started with this fic. Alright. Hope you guys like this... 

DISCLAIMER: Is this really needed? GOSH! Ok! I don't own Slam Dunk! Can I just have Kogure or Sendoh!?!? pretty please... hehehehe... Just Joking!? ^.^; 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

** Destiny play its Part... **

Chapter 1: The jerk! 

It was again a normal day at Ryonan high... Group of students were chattering with each other while some of them are telling what have they watched last night. At the same time there were irresponsible students who are busily doing their homework. And there was... 

Akira Sendoh, known as the Ace player of Ryonan team and at the same time... the GIRL-magnet! Since Jun Uozumi left Ryonan to fulfilled his dreams they had decided to chose Sendoh as the new team captain and Hiroaki Koshino as the vice. By now, Sendoh, Fukuda, and Koshino were outside the school building waiting for the bell to ring and at the same time doing... nothing! 

" Hey guys! Let your brain cells working!? I'm bored to death here." Sendoh exclaimed, standing up at the bench he was sitting in. 

Fukuda nodded. " Yup! He's definitely right!" he said, totally agreeing with his friend. 

Then an idea struck into Koshino's mind. " How about we play prank to someone?" he suggested to both of his friends. 

Fukuda and Sendoh looked at each other. " That would be fun!" Fukuda said, as he agreed with him, while Sendoh just nodded. 

Koshino looked at their spiky hair captain. " Alright. Since Sendoh is the one who's really bored... YOU! Start this prank thing." Koshino said or rather ordered him. 

" Why me!? That's unfair man...!" Sendoh protested, and they started to argued. 

Fukuda shook his head. _This two are really immature sometimes. _he thought. " Hey guys! Stop that! Will ya?!" he demanded. 

No reply. 

" Ok fine! Let's just play paper-scissors-stone! The one who lose would start this so called prank thing!" he almost yelled just to prevent his two friends argued its nonsense after all.

" Deal!" both Sendoh and Koshino replied almost yelling. 

Then they started. " Paper-scissors-stone!" they chorused. Both Koshino and Fukuda's hands were scissors while our dear Sendoh's hand is paper.

Koshino laughed. " See? You lose! HAHAHA! Your going to start this whether you like it or not!" he said while patting his best friend's back. 

Sendoh sighed. " Alright," he said " Hey! Will ya stop doing that!? I'm not a dog you know?" he continued, as he pushed Koshino's hand away. 

" Fine!" Koshino said as he raised both of his hands. 

" Ok? Since Sendoh will be the one who's going to start this thing, who will be the one in which were going to play the prank with?" Fukuda asked. 

Koshino thought for a moment. " Hell, I totally forget about it." he said. 

As fast as a jet plane... they saw a girl walking towards their school building. Probably a new student because she's wearing Ryonan's uniform and its their first time they saw that drop-dead gorgeous girl. The girl had layered black-midnight hair that reach about her mid-back. [A/N: If you didn't still get it... its somehow the same with Rinoa Heartilly's hairstyle FFVIII There? You got it.] 

" Hey! How about that pretty girl walking over there. Use your so called 'appeal' to her... could you?" Koshino said in his challenging voice. 

Sendoh was gawping at the girl. HECK! She's pretty... " Fine." he replied then go towards the girl as the same time he was thinking, _She's really pretty but she looks like someone I know.... well, just some of her features. _

" Hey, Sweetie! You look depressed huh?!" Sendoh said to the girl with his trademark... His smile! At that time, he also noticed that this girl is more prettier when you look at her closer... with her enchanting purple-amethyst eyes. 

The girl was now puzzled at what the hell this spiky hair guy was implying in? This guy is somehow handsome but he should better back off cause she's in a bad mood. 

" Why do you care?" came the firm replied as she continued walking towards the school building while Sendoh is still following her. 

Sendoh just ignored her answer its firm anyway. " Oh... I see your a new student. Want some tour around, sweetie?" he said, at the same time giving her a wink. 

" Who are you and don't you dare call me SWEETIE!? Why won't you just shut up? BAKA!" the girl exclaimed, getting annoyed by the minute at the same time receiving attentions of some students. A slight blush can be seen at the girl face obviously, a little embarrassed. 

_This girl is totally weird huh!?_ Sendoh thought. " Don't know me? Oh... I forget your a new student," he said as he slapped his forehead. "Anyway, Akira Sendoh... Don't be shy c'mon pretty girl." he said. 

The unknown girl stop walking and glared at Sendoh. Guess, this girl can't take it anymore... " The nerve!? I don't care who the heck you are! If you think that I'm like any other girls out there... think again Mr. Arrogant!!! Anyway, I don't have time to have gibberish talk with a hopeless guy like you so back off!!!" she yelled as she decided to leave the so called jerk and go towards the school building--- 2nd year building to be exact. 

" Oh...! The first girl I ever seen **ignored** our supposedly GIRL-magnet!" Koshino said as he walked towards his best friend. 

Fukuda nodded. " Not only that. He had also been **yelled **and almost **cursed**... tsk, tsk tsk, too bad that girl is sure a Goddess!" he exclaimed as he shook his head while the bell rang. 

Sendoh just smile at his friends. " C'mon guys! We have classes to attend... aren't we?" he said then go towards 3rd year building with Koshino and Fukuda catching up with him... 

_Too bad didn't get her name... _Sendoh thought. 

** ~*~ **

_HECK! The guts of that guy! He's ruining my day even more! Damn. WAIT! Where am I going? Oh! 2nd year class 3... not that bad section I think... Anyway, where's that room? This school is sure big and to think of it the bell had just rang. Better not be late in my first day._ she thought as she try to find her new classroom. 

" um... 2-8... 2-6..... 2-3..... Gotcha!" she said as she knocked on the door and the teacher gladly welcomed her. 

" CLASS!? We've got new student here... Mind listening to me?!" said or rather yelled by Sakamoto-sensei, their teacher. The students doesn't really seems to mind what their teacher is saying but when the new student got inside the classroom they become interested...(specially the guys.) 

" Would you please introduce yourself to us?" the teacher requested, obviously not yet knowing the new student's name. 

" Alright... Hi, I'm Keiko Rukawa!" she said as she smiled at them that also make her looked like a Goddess. 

" Huh!? Rukawa??? They own the big company... aren't they???" some said. 

" As I've heard they're really rich!" 

Keiko looked at them. _Huh!? Are we that famous??? _

" Alright Rukawa-san you can sit at that empty chair beside the window." the teacher said pointing in that direction, while Keiko just nodded and go towards the chair, that happens to be besides a girl with shoulder-length hair and light brown eyes... 

When she was about to sit down at her chair, the girl smiled at her. She smiled back. Guess, her stay here in Ryonan would be great--- except for the existence of the insensitive jerk. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A/N:** Hey! So? How'd you like my new fic? Is it nice or not? C'mon tell me! Oh! Look!? The girl is somehow related with Rukawa... isn't she? So? Would you mind leaving review? If you like this fic... C'mon tell me! If you don't... um... you can also tell me! hehehe... ^.^ gtg! Review please... 


	2. What a day!

**A/N:** Hi there guys!? I'm baccckk! And with this another chappie in this fic! Hope you guys out there would like it! 

**Sofia/3sh: **Hey! You think so...? Thanks girl! ^.~

**S.G.O: **Hey! You're really are bad! joke Why did you find this fic easily than I expected?! And yeah! I've seen Sendoh he said that he's going to visit one of your babies... hehe! Keiko? It's a cute name that's why... Thanks girl!? ^.~

**yasu: **Hey! Yup! Keiko is really a lucky girl! And yep! another Rukawa... as cold as Kaede? Let's see... Thanks! ^.~

**jd-anney: **Of course I remember you! Thanks for being my first reviewer! um... hug Sendoh? I would do the same if I were her... hehe... Thanks again. ^.~

DISCLAIMER: Don't own! 

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Destiny play its Part...**

**Chapter 2: **What a day!?

Keiko seems to really enjoyed her new school. She just got acquainted with her new classmates who gladly welcomed her but still, she misses her best girl friends back at her old school, Aya and Rae, same as her guy friends... But then, she simply thought, _I'm just going to enjoy every minute here in Ryonan. _

" Um... Rukawa-chan? You can join me and some of my friends at recess, if its fine with you?" Keiko's seatmate, Meia Kouzuki offered as she arranged her stuffs.

Keiko smiled at her. " Sure! Besides, I don't have anyone to be with since I'm new here...right?" she replied as Meia smiled at her. " And oh! I'd prefer you to call me Keiko..." she continued. 

" Sure Keiko-chan! If you call me Meia, deal?" she said.

Keiko smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, Meia-chan! Um... would you mind if we go at the canteen and eat our snacks I'm starving..." she frankly said.

_Yeah... it's true! I'm starving I didn't eat my breakfast because I thought I'm going to be late then... Oh! I remember that insensitive jerk again! _Keiko thought while remembering what had happened to her that morning.

" Oh! Sorry... I always like to blabber. C'mon! We better go on or you'll faint here I can't carry you all by myself... can I?" she said as the duo started to go to the canteen, as Meia still rattle on.

~*~

" So? From where school are you?" one of Meia friends, namely Kim Fujii asked.

" Hmmpt, Ngork, Ngark, Grub, Grub, Hmmpt!" Keiko said as she continued eating her food.

Meia, Fujii and her other friend, Yui Kasumi sweatdropped. " Um... Rukawa-chan? Are you eating or talking?" Kasumi asked her. 

Keiko smile sheepishly as she drank her juice and swallowed the food in her mouth before she spoke. " Um... Sorry guys. I'm really hungry. Anyway, I'm studying at Shoyo before." she replied as she started to eat her food again. This girl is sure hungry!

They got wide-eyed when they heard that Keiko is studying at Shoyo. " What!? You're studying there?!" Fujii said or rather asked, obviously shocked.

" Yeah. Why? Is Shoyo that special?" she asked them as she finished eating her food. But before they could replied the bell suddenly rang. What do you expect, anyway?

~*~

**DISMISSAL**

Keiko was now tired and at the same time glad because another day at school has ended! She started to arranged her things when suddenly somebody passed a piece of paper to her...

_Hey Rukawa,_

_Want a date...?! _

_What the!? _That was Keiko first thought as she turned and try to find the one who send that stupid note to her. Then she found out that it was from the guy who is sitting at the front row, _What was his name? Oh! I forgot... Hmph! Why do I care anyway. _she thought as she totally ignored the guy.

" Um... Keiko-chan? Wanna come with me, since Yui-chan and Kim-chan are doing something." Meia asked her after she finished arranging her things.

" Where?"

" um... Gym. I'll wait for my boyfriend. I don't like waiting all by myself it bored me to death, if its alright with you?" she said as she blushed at the mere mention of her boyfriend.

Keiko smiled teasingly. " Sure! Besides, I don't want to go home yet and I want to meet this boyfriend of yours..." she replied then started teasing her which in turn made her blushed. 

" Thanks. C'mon!" Meia said as she dragged her out of the classroom. But the guy who passed the note to Keiko stop them or rather-- stop Keiko.

" Hey! You didn't even got to answer me..." he said hotly, while getting near Keiko. _The nerve of this guy! Does any guys here in Ryonan have the guts!? _Keiko thought while giving the guy a faked sweet smile that he'd never forget.

" Um... what was your name again? I'm sorry I don't want to have a date with someone I don't know and don't really want to know. Bye." she replied then leave him there astonished by her and went towards Meia. 

She smiled at her. " You sure know how to handle arrogant guys like him...ne?" she said as the two of them started to walked towards Ryonan's gym.

Keiko just laughed at her. Besides, she's already used to guys like him and there are lots of them out there anyway!

As they've reached Ryonan's gym, Keiko noticed that Ryonan's basketball team were having there practice. " So? Your boyfriend is one of the players... isn't he?" she decided to asked Meia.

She nodded. " Yup! Actually, he's the vice captain." she said as the two of them sat down in the bleachers and watch a little of their basketball practice. Actually, Keiko's the only one who's watching while Meia is engaged in reading her book. 

" So? Who's your boyfriend there?" she asked as she looked up at the team who's really active when it comes to basketball.

She looked up at the team and try to find her boyfriend. " Oh...! My boyfriend? He's the one who's just beside the spiky hair guy." she explained then read her book again.

She try to find where is that spiky hair guy... Until she found him that make her traumatized, _Oh! There's the spiky hair guy! .... WAIT!? Isn't he the jerk!? What the!? I didn't know jerks like him knew how to play basketball... Oh no! He saw me and... smile!? Heck! How I hate that smile! _Keiko thought, glaring at the guy. 

Then a guy that's somehow handsome went on their direction." Hey honey!?" the guy said, breathlessly to Meia... Keiko guess that this must be Meia's boyfriend. 

Meia smiled. " Hey hon! Are you done practicing?" she asked as she closed the book she was reading, at last...

He shook his head. "I don't know about Sendoh. So hon? Would you mind introducing me to your friend here?" he said as he smiled at Keiko's direction. Keiko smiled back. _He sure is friendly unlike the jerk over there... _she thought.

" Sure! Keiko-chan, meet my so nice boyfriend, Hiroaki Koshino." she introduced as he turned to her boyfriend. "And Hiro-kun, my new friend Keiko---" she was cut-off by the so-called devil that Keiko is referring to.

He smiled...again. " Hey! So? You've decided to have a tour around the school with me sweetie?" _The nerve! _Keiko thought glaring at guy even more.

Meia looked confused. " Huh!? You two know each other?" she asked.

_Great!!!_ " Us? Oh? I don't know him... I really wonder how the hell did he knows me... I don't care anyway." she said giving the guy a glared. _He really never get tired from smiling, whatta weird guy._

" Oh c'mon! Sweetie, admit it!" he said with his usual smile.

Keiko just sighed... again. _Keiko. Calm down. You can take it right? Just don't mind that jerk. It's nonsense to talk to him after all. Ignore him, Yup! Ignore him! _she thought.

" I didn't know that you, Sendoh, got a girlfriend already." Meia asked then turned to Keiko, " You didn't tell me also?"

_Girlfriend!? Damn! Now, were mistaken to be girlfriend and boyfriend!_ " No! Your definitely wrong." Keiko said just as Sendoh said, " Yes. How'd you knew it?" 

" Do'ahou." Keiko said, after glaring at him.

Sendoh laughed. _This guy is sure crazy!_ " Haha...! Really funny." Keiko said, sarcastically. " What so funny about that not-that-humorous 'word'." she decided to ask at the same time trying hard not to be pissed off by the jerk.

" You remind me of someone who always say do'ahou whenever we've got a match..." he said as he laughed harder.

Keiko looked annoyed at the guy in front of her. "Is that so? Me and that someone should better meet up. I think that someone is more fun to be with than you!" she said, another glared for him.

Before he could replied Koshino dragged him and went towards the court. Keiko sighed in relief. That spiky hair guy is really getting on his nerve. 

Meia looked at her. " Hey!? You know Sendoh?" she asked.

Keiko shook my head. " As I've said earlier, I don't know him. He's just a jerk who ruined my morning today, you know?" she explained.

" Does he?" she asked, almost shocked. Keiko nodded.

" Who is he anyway?" Keiko asked. 

Meia looked at her, surprised. " You mean you don't know him?" 

Keiko nodded again. _How many times do I have to nod for her to understand? _she thought." Duh!? I'm new here! So? I don't know who the hell he is!" she said.

" Hey, take it easy! Anyway, for your information he's Akira Sendoh. The basketball team captain, ace player here in Ryonan and known as the girl-magnet." she explained.

" Is that so? Not that important..." I said. _He's nothing compare to some other guys out there that I know very well._

Meia looked at her like she's some kind of weird. " Hey, your really odd sometimes." she said. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! _Keiko thought.

" Um... Meia? Is it alright with you if I go home already?" Keiko asked. _I can't take this place anymore... Seeing the face of that annoying jerk! _

She turned to her. " Keiko-chan? Um... can we just wait for Hiro-kun? Don't worry I promised that were going to accompanied you to your house." she said.

" Is that alright? You know, I might bother you two or something?" came the replied. _Just getting sure that I'll not disturb the lovers. _

" You'll not be a interruption when I'm coming... right sweetie?" said the jerk as he getting near them with Koshino beside him. _Grr...! _Keiko slightly growled. 

" Huh!? What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you know it's bad to interfere when someone is talking?" Keiko said, looking at him.

He smiled. " Well, you didn't get me? I'm going to accompanied you home... There! I've explained it." he replied, just answering her first question.

" Who told you that I want YOU to accompanied me to my house!?" she said glaring at him as she emphasized the word 'you'.

" Oh C'mon... Don't be shy..." he said as they started to walked out of the gym

Keiko turned towards Meia who's by now is holding hands with her boyfriend. " Meia-chan? You didn't tell me that this jerk is coming?" she said or almost shouted.

Before Meia could replied Koshino spoke up, " Sorry. But Mei-chan didn't also know about it. Sendoh just wanted to come along since we've got the same route." he said.

Keiko sighed. _As if I've got a choice but to agreed. Do I? _" Alright..." she said., defeated.

~*~

Keiko was really annoyed because of Sendoh, the so-called jerk, is with them. Sendoh is walking beside her while the lovebirds, Koshino and Meia were behind them.

Sendoh smiled at Keiko. She glared back. 

" Hey! So what's your name sweetie?" Sendoh asked, then smiled. Because of that he received a glare from Keiko.

_When will he shut up? _she thought, irritated as always. "And why would I tell my name to a jerk like you?" she asked.

Sendoh sighed. _This girl is sure weird? She still hadn't fall with my charming smiles! I wonder why?. _he thought as he explained, " Because me, Akira Sendoh, should know the names of pretty girls... and your one of them."

" Is that so? Then go ask the wall! Maybe it would tell you my name!" she said, getting annoyed by the minute then thought, _What a player and flirt too!_

Before Sendoh could replied. " Keiko-chan." Meia called her. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... " So? Your Keiko. What a nice name." Sendoh said as he looked at her.

Keiko sighed. " Tell that to my mother." she replied then turned to look at her friend. " Why?" she asked as they all stop walking.

" Um... Where's your house?" she suddenly asked.

Keiko sighed. " Oh! Didn't I tell you? I still need to take the train to reached my house." she explained.

" What!? Your house is that far!? Heck! My house is here already." Meia said as she looked at the cozy house behind her. 

Before Keiko could say what she wanted to tell... " Hey! You and Sendoh both take the train! Isn't it great?" Koshino said while nudging Sendoh.

" What the!? The jerk and me both have the same route!? I thought you and him have the same route!" Keiko demanded towards Koshino.

Koshino scratched the back his head as he smiled. " Yeah. Our house is near the train station... that's why." was Koshino's replied. Keiko sighed, defeated. 

" Oh! Hiro-kun? Aren't you going to help my brother with something?" Meia said looking at her boyfriend. Koshino slapped his forehead. 

" Oh yeah!? Totally forget it! Sorry Sendoh I need to go and Keiko-san? Sendoh can accompanied you. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Koshino said as he and Meia waved and went towards Meia's house. 

" Bye." Keiko murmured then looked at the smiling jerk. _Stop doing it will ya!?_ she thought as she started to walked.

Sendoh jogged after her. " Hey sweetie! Mind waiting for me? We have the same route ya know?" he said to the already annoyed Keiko.

Keiko sighed once again. " Oh! A sigh of love for me?" Sendoh said as he put his hands at the back of his head while walking besides her.

" Shut up! You're really getting on my nerves! Why won't you just leave me alone?" Keiko said as they reached the train station and wait for the train of course.

Sendoh smiled at her once again. " I wouldn't leave you of course, It's dangerous for a pretty girl like you walking home all by herself ne?" he said.

"Yare, yare." Keiko said as she went inside the train with Sendoh walking behind her. When the two of them noticed that all of the sits are already occupied they've got no choice but to stand until they reach their destination. 

Silence.

Keiko suddenly looked at Sendoh who smiled at her. " Are you not getting tired from doing that!?" Keiko asked.

" What?" Sendoh asked not completely understanding what does Keiko is talking about.

Keiko sighed. _Jerk. _she thought then said " Smile! Duh!?" she said.

" Oh this? Well, it's not tiring you know? It's fun doing this... I think you should try... haven't seen you doing this yet?" Sendoh said to Keiko who's looking outside the train, as if it's the only interesting thing to look at when he's just beside a handsome guy.

Keiko looked at him. " Forget it!" was all she could say.

" So sweetie? Why do you study at Ryonan when you've got a far house?" Sendoh asked visibly starting a conversation with her. 

" I should be asking you that question instead." 

Sendoh smiled. This girl is really... odd. " Well, if that's what you want. Um... nothing! I just feel studying there and my dad also wanted to. That's why... Your turn sweetie." he said.

" Well, same as you! I wanted to study there and its personal its not proper for you to know." came the replied.

Sendoh sighed. " Fine. So what school are you studying before?" he asked again.

" Will you ever stop questioning me?" she asked looking at him. He smiled. " *sighed* Anyway, it's Shoyo." she answered anyway. 

Before Sendoh could replied the train stop signaling that they have reached their destination. Both of them got out of the train and they started to walk again... 

Silence.

" Oh! We really do have the same route ne?" Sendoh said. 

Keiko just continued walking then replied, " Guess not. My house is in this street already." she said as she walked towards the streets wherein HUGE houses can be seen. 

" Oh...! You've got a huge house huh!? Well, see you tomorrow sweetie!" Sendoh said as he started to walk away towards his own house as Keiko went on her house as well then thought,

_What a day!?_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** There!? Already done! So? How was it? Like it? C'mon guys! Tell me. Tell me. Don't be shy clicking that special button down there! Ok? I really don't mind, though. ^.^V


	3. Admit it, man!

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm here again! Sorry for the late update it's just that... grr! About the crazy diskette of mine! Anyway, let's just go on the story... right?

**S.G.O:** Hahaha! You know what happened to that stupid diskette of mine... right? Anyway, Sensen said he's going to visit 'YOUR' Ruru, and he also say something like... I forget! I think it's starts with letter M? I dunno! I knew it! I should have removed that Kogure and Sendoh thing! Well, there, I've already changed it! Well, I think I should just e-mail you or just simply called you and continue blabbing there, right? Thanks cous!

**Sofia/3sh:** haha! Yeah! Sendoh is really a jerk! But still, handsome... ne?*wink wink* Thanks! 

DISCLAIMER: Still, don't own! 

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Destiny play its part...**

Chapter 3: Admit it man!

" Tadaima!" Keiko said as soon as she entered their house or rather to be called their mansion. 

The maids glanced at their young mistress who had just entered the house, some replied her with, " Okaeri." while some just smiled to welcomed the youngest Rukawa.

Keiko decided to went up to her room, to change her clothes and clean up. It's really a annoying day after all. On her way...

" Hey Kei-chan!" her older brother greeted, Ryuji Rukawa, 23 years old with jet-black hair and clear blue charming eyes. He helped her mom managing their companies because of their father had already passed away.

Keiko smiled. " Ryu-niichan! Miss me?" she said, beaming.

" Huh?... um... ah? Not really sure." Ryuji said as he slightly teased her. Keiko cutely pouted. Ryuji smiled-- then laughed. 

" You look cute Kei-chan!" Ryuji said, still laughing. " Anyway, how was your first day at... um... what was your school? Shohoku?" he continued, obviously not knowing where she's studying.

It's Keiko's turn to laughed. " Ha! Shohoku is my twin brother's school. Mine is Ryonan high." she said, as she continue laughing that made her brother annoyed.

" Not funny Keiko!" Ryuji said, sarcastically. He was about to say something when--

" Tadaima." 

Ryuji looked at where that voice belongs. " Kei-chan! Speaking of your twin brother, there he is." he said, but too late because Keiko already run towards her brother, to welcome him of course. 

" You're already here, Kae-kun!" she exclaimed as she attacked her brother with her supposedly 'deadly' hug.

While, Kaede Rukawa was already used with his twin sister's action, but still, there's one thing that bothers him, Is she really my sister or most of all, my twin sister? " Kei-chan. Can't breathe." came the typical reply.

" Oh! Sorry Bro!" she said as she quickly let go of him. " Say, how was your first day at Ryonan?" she continued as she looked teasingly at the guy across form them, specifically, their older brother.

Ryuji just give Keiko a 'whatever' look while the clueless Kaede said, " What the hell are you talking about?" 

" Nothing. Just teasing our Big Brother." she said.

Kaede shook his head and decided to went on his room, " Yare, Yare."

Ryuji accidentally fixed his eyes towards the clock was surprised, " Heck! I'm late!" he said.

" Late for what?" 

Ryuji looked at his sister, who's by now heading to her room. " My date, of course." was his reply.

" Date?! To whom? Miina? Rika? Kim? Rina? um... I forgot the other 6." Keiko said as she counted almost all the girls whom her brother is dating.

" Oh... not one of them, there's a new one. Tell you later, Bye!" he said as he hurriedly ran-off before his sister could ask who the heck is the new girl.

The girl who's heading towards her room just sighed. Her older brother is really... weird?

~*~

" Kae-kun?" Keiko said as she suddenly appear to her brother's room and was not wondering when she caught him watching... what do you expect?

NBA. " As I've expected!" she exclaimed as she sit or rather lay in Kaede's soft-but-not-that-neat bed.

" What are you doing here?" he asked, not taking his eyes in his television.

Keiko sighed. " I'm bored that's why! You know? B-O-R-E-D... Bored." 

" Do'ahou! Of course I know what you mean!" he replied, getting irritated. " Your assignments?"

Keiko nodded. " Done."

" Checking your e-mail?"

" Finished."

" Cleaning your room?"

" Hai! Already done."

" Feeding your pets?"

" Yup! Just finished."

" Arra--"

" Heck! Who are you? Okaasan?" Keiko said as she got goaded by her brother's question. " What are you doing anyway?" she asked.

Kaede sighed. " Hmph! Chatting with you. Why? Don't like?" was his always short replied.

" Huh!? That was chatting? Honestly, It didn't came into my mind, I thought that was checking?" she frankly said, that made her twin, more annoyed.

Kaede grunted. " Yeah, whatever! So? How was your first day at Ryonan?" he asked but still, with a little firm in his voice, knowing that his number one rival is studying there.

" It was nice and fun! Except for one thing..." she said as she change her laying position in a sitting position, still in Kaede's soft-and-not-that-neat bed.

" Nani?"

" Well, it's because of, I tell you Bro, full of jerks! eh-- what I mean just some of them but still, there are many jerks there!" Keiko said, remembering what had happened early that morning and with the guy who had asked her out.

" Why? What did that jerk do to you?" he asked, slightly closing his eyes. Good thing, that his facing the television not her.

" You asking me?" she asked. Kaede nodded. " Well... that Annoying-Insensitive jerk!!! I really didn't eat my breakfast because I thought that I'm going to be late then here comes the jerk who have the guts to annoyed me! Shit! You know! I really wanted to kicked his ass! That stupid moron! Baka!" Keiko yelled at her brother's face-- or rather brother's back.

Instead of closing his eyes completely, it hastily open. He was really getting annoyed by her sister's frustrating yells. " Heck! Why are you yelling like that!?" he demanded.

Keiko smile, sheepishly. " Oh... hehe... sorry Brother. But you know what!? That jerk! He's calling me sweetie! The nerve! He doesn't have the right to called me that--"

" Damnit! I told you to not yelled like that!!!" Kaede almost yelled.

Keiko smiled. " Sorry. You can't blame me... right?" she said, still smiling. Kaede just shook his head, same old Keiko.

" So? What's the name of the jerk you're yelling at?" Kaede asked as he stood up from his chair and went towards his bed. 

Keiko thought for a moment. " Um... A... Akaru... Sandoh? Iie! Um... ah... Hell, I dunno! I some kind of forget! But Meia-chan said that he's the Ryonan's basketball team captain and 'supposedly' the girl magnet! Got a spiky hair and--" she was cut-off when her brother suddenly spoke up.

" What!? You mean, Akira Sendoh?" he said that made Keiko clueless. Her brother is not that friendly so why would he knows the jerk's name. 

" How... How'd you know?" she asked. 

" Rival." Was his simple replied.

Keiko nodded. So...? That Akira Sendoh jerk is his brother's rival? That really proves that, this world is really small! Heck! " Is that so? Kae-kun, you're right! He really have annoying smiles! A real Do'ahou!" she said, totally agreeing with him.

Silence.

No reply.

_I knew it! _she thought getting frustrated, again. " KAEDE RUKAWA! Don't you dare fall asleep when I'm still talking to you! Damnit!" she yelled.

" Huh!? Nani?" Kaede asked, not hearing clearly what Keiko had just said. 

Keiko sweatdropped. " Yeah, I'll shut up! It's more fun talking to Dog than you!" she said as she decided to get out of that room and do something worth of her time. 

" Yeah... fine." was Kaede's reply before going to his dream kingdom, where in he's the King, obviously.

~*~

Akira Sendoh has just arrived at their house. He was greeted excitedly, by her older sister, Asuka Sendoh. " Hey Aki-chan! How was your day today?" 

" Fine. um... oneechan? Where's Okaasan?" Akira asked as he went towards the dining room, where his dinner is already waiting for him.

" Okaasan? On a party, of course. Well, you better eat your dinner. Gotta go bro! If you need me just went to my room, ok?" Asuka said as she went on up stairs, to her room. 

As he finished his food he went towards his room, but before that, he thanked first their maids for the delicious meal. 

Upon reaching his not-that-nice-or-comfy-room his phone suddenly rang. _Who could that be? _he thought as he answer the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey Sendoh! What's up!?"

Sendoh raise his eye brows, he's wondering who's on the other line. " um... may I ask who the heck are you?"

" Hell, you're not that really polite ne? Anyway, it's Koshino, man!" the guy on the other line said a he laughed a little. 

" Oh... Yeah! Kosh! So? Why'd you call?" he said, straight to the point.

" Just called to ask, what was our assignment in English?" 

Sendoh laughed. " Kosh, you asked the wrong person! I mean the W-R-O-N-G person! I wasn't listening either." 

" Heck! Of course I know what the hell wrong means! You don't need to spell it, baka!"

" Yare, Yare."

" And hey! You don't know? What the!? Hello!? You're one of the best students and you don't know?! I was listening I just forget it.. you know, F-O-R-G-E-T!"

" Shut up man. I think you should asked our other classmates ne?"

Koshino sighed. " Sure! Oh, can I ask you something?"

" Nani?"

" Why do you still annoyed Keiko? As far as I know the prank thing is over so why?" 

Sendoh was taken aback by what he heard. " Huh!? Why'd you asked?" but then, added mentally, _Why?_

" I'm just getting curious, that's why!? Would you just answer me, will ya?"

" Um... Actually, I really don't know! It's just fun teasing her. That's all."

Koshino was not yet contented at what his friend had said. " Really...? But, why are you annoying that girl instead of flirting with her? She's pretty, ya know. Or maybe you're also flirting with her... Hey! That was good I didn't notice it." 

" What!? You're becoming insane Hiroaki Koshino."

" Oh C'mon! Admit it man! And look, it's first time in history-of-whatever-it-is that Mr. Girl Magnet of Ryonan high likes to annoyed pretty girls instead of flirting... right? Once again, admit it! You. Like. Her. Simple as one, two, three!" Koshino said as he slightly repeated what had he said earlier.

" Do you really needed to repeat that 'annoying instead of flirting with her thing'? As I've said, I'm just like to annoyed her! That's all! I don't like her, that's it!" he said, still in denial or was it?

Koshino heave a sighed. " Fine! You won't admit it at first right? Oh, I think I gotta go! I'm still going to asked for that stupid assignment and I still need to call Mei-chan. Ok?"

" Oh... and speaking of 'your' Mei-chan... want me to tell her that you've just said that her new friend is pretty." he said, smirking.

" Huh!? Hey! It was just a compliment, you better shut your damn mouth man!" 

Sendoh laughed. " Oh... why does someone here is so guilty."

" SHUT UP!!!" Koshino yelled with all his might that made Sendoh pulled the phone away from his poor ears.

" Yeah, I get your point! Don't want to be deaf ya know!?"

"..."

" Ok. Just called your dear Mei-chan ne? Bye Hiro-kun..." Sendoh said mimicking Meia's sweet voice at the same time can't help but laughed.

" Ch! Mei-chan is the only one allowed to called me that! *sighed* You're really are annoying. Ok... See ya tomorrow! Bye." Koshino said as they both hung-up.

Sendoh rest at his bed, put both of his hands at the back of his head and gazed unwaveringly at the his ceiling, one though on his mind,

_Do I really like that new girl?_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** My god! It's so obvious! hehe... well, that's it! How was it? C'mon tell me! Mind making me happy by clicking that very special button down there? ^.~


End file.
